


gift giving

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [94]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "humor" he says, (is that a tag?), (it is now), Crack, Crack Pre-Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Out of character probably, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: after waiting for months, calianna decides it will be quicker to bring the gifts to the mighty nein, rather than wait for them to reach zadash





	gift giving

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this fic was "my shame" and i'm sure it'll be obvious why, once you've read it

The Mighty Nein, in the middle of their audience with the Bright Queen, startle when, rather suddenly, the Big Fancy Doors at the end of the shining hall burst open. They see a slight silhouette in the doorway. _Why does that figure look familiar?_ they can't help but think. Their confusion abates as the person steps forward into the light.

Calianna steps confidently forward, flanked by guards, seemingly uncaring of the weapons pointed at her, her dragon half fully visible, tail swishing, sorcerer magic sparking around her. In her hands there is an immaculate package, contrasted with the rather tattered state of her clothes.

She marches toward them, and thrusts the package towards Jester. “W _ell_? Open your gifts! I didn’t walk all the way here not to receive a thank you!”

The guards are gaping. _How did she get here?_

The Mighty Nein, wide eyed and slightly intimidated by the change in demeanor since their last encounter with her, open the packages. They coo over the gifts. Caleb stuffs the envelope in one of his tattered pockets, to be read later, and his eyes widen as he reads the title of the thick tome.

" _How did you acquire this?_ " he asks, but Calianna doesn't seem to hear him. Jester squeals delightedly at her gift- a delicate snowglobe, containing a picture of a lively Nicodranian city square. The delicate crystal shards that fall from the top as she shakes it sparkle _wonderfully_. Beau pulls out a pair of expensive-as- _hell_ looking gloves. In fact, Beau knows for a fact that the gloves she is holding are _incredibly_ expensive, and fitted perfectly to her hands, and when she tries them on, just as comfortable as they are pricey. 

"How the _fuck_ -," her sentence is cut off by Nott's screech.

Nott is clutching her gift tightly to her chest, but from what Beau can see, it's some type of clothing.

Fjord and Caduceus are less loud than the rest of them, but Fjord's eyes are wide with surprise, and Caduceus has got that smile on his face, the one that's usually accompanied by a soft, _huh_ , and yep, she strains her ears and can just make it out.

Yasha is holding a big only just smaller than Caleb's and is gently turning the pages and looking a little teary-eyed. Beau, if she stands on her toes, can make out pictures of- flowers? and a whole bunch of text, okay, sure?

* * *

 

Cali turns towards the Queen, and the guards all tense. She doesn’t step forward, but she does bow, and comes up smiling.

“Hello your Majesty! I’m terribly sorry if I’ve interrupted you, but I’m afraid I was on a bit of a quest, you see. You look positively lovely in your dress, though! I’ve never seen anything like it! Anyway, this is for you!”

She holds out another, smaller, wrapped package. A guard takes it, checks it over, before handing it to the Queen.

The Queen, eyebrows raised, plucks the gift from the guard’s hand, and unwraps it, the epitome of grace.

She can't help the expression that comes over her, however, when she pulls out an earthenware mug. It's form is rough, and the pale lavender glaze isn't perfect. Painted on one side, the words, 'Bright Queen? More like Best Queen!' are painted, and on the other side, a shaky recreation of the Luxon Beacon. "Did you... make this?" the _for me_ is unspoken.

Cali smiles. "Oh, yes! I made a stop through Asarius, and I happened to stumble across a pottery class run by this lovely Orcish man. I met someone there, a.. Lady Oleos? She said it would be proper to meet the Bright Queen with a gift, if I was coming unannounced, and everyone needs a good mug!"

The guards ready themselves to take the stranger prisoner- really, what kind of gift was _this_ , a _mug_ , for the Bright Queen? But she holds out a hand. "What is your name?" she asks.

"Oh! I'm sorry, that was horribly rude of me! I'm Calianna, your highness!"

"Calianna... Very well. I thank you for your generous gift. It will be... cherished" At this, Leylas holds the mug close. After a beat, her face becomes neutral again. "Now, please, tell me, how is it you've come to be here? It is not often a stranger is bold enough to enter Rosohna alone, and my palace especially."


End file.
